A Dance With Death
by Sebastian Lover
Summary: Grelle finally has his dream of Sebastian finally loving him come true. Or does he? NOTE: IT IS WRITTEN IN GRELLE'S POV! FIRST PERSON FOR ME IS HARD SO IT IS NOT AS GOOD AS MY REGULAR WRITING! IT IS ALSO SHORT! REVIEW!


Balls and other social galas were a big deal this time around England. It was a lady's desire to dance with the man of her dreams. To just dance the night away and forget about all of their problems, yes that was every woman's dream come true. It is even my dream. My name is Grelle Sutcliff. Now, that name doesn't sound very lady like at all you may think and you are correct. I am a man but I long to be a woman. I am jealous of everything women can do that men cannot. Things like wearing make up, sexy high heels, gorgeous silk dresses that twirled with every turn you make, and most of all. The most amazing gift you women have but most of you whores uncouthly turn down is bearing children. You women toss that amazing gift away like it is yesterday's rubbish. Well, one whore's trash is another woman's, yes woman's, desire. Yes, I indeed call myself a woman. I dress like a woman, talk like a woman, and act like a woman. I feel if I act like a woman then, I am a woman. Do not judge me or I will tear you apart with my chainsaw. I am sure blood red looks good all over you.

Now, where was I before I rambled on like a chatty little school girl? Oh yes, dancing with the man of my dreams. Oh, how I wish he would just sweep me away into a night of dancing and romance. Who is this man you may ask? Oh, he is a handsome man with beautiful ruby eyes that with just one look, can make any woman fall to their knees and beg to be held by him. I let my desires get the best of me and I fell into his eyes' trapping gaze. I just long to run my fingers through his long raven hair and have him whisper how much he loves me right in my ear. The man of my dreams' name is Sebastian Michaelis. He is everything a woman wants and more. There is one catch though. He is a demon. Oh, but he is unlike any other demon. He seems to not completely avoid his emotions like most demons which makes me yearn for him more. I love him.

The reason I was talking about dances and dancing with Sebastian is because I am at this big ball in London at the current moment. I look out at the dance floor. All those beautiful gowns twirling, those ugly whores were not fit to wear such beautiful things. Of course not one of those dresses was as beautiful as the one I am wearing tonight. I am wearing a silky red dress as smooth as a lake without any ripples. I love red. It is my favorite color because it is the same color as blood. Blood is a fetish of mine which people find disturbing but I find it unique and of course, sexy. I am always wearing red. I have red shoes, red glasses, and even my hair is blood red. Red is the beginning and end of life. I seem to be the only one who appreciates red's true potential. Anyway, back to the ball. I stood in a corner watching all the men and women dancing, laughing, having a good time, and as much as I smiled and pretended to have fun, I was far from it. I was lonely. Seeing all those women with their boyfriends, fiancees, and husbands, it made me feel depressed and lonely. I may act maniacal and bloodthirsty but that doesn't mean I am heartless. Even I need someone to say that they loved me. I came here to have a good time and to get away from work but even paperwork at that dull office was less depressing than this. I should just go.

I headed toward the exit, my good mood shattered, and my dress tailing behind me. Just as I put my hand on the door another hand went on my shoulder. "Now, you aren't leaving me without letting me have the honor of dancing with you are you, my love?" A familiar voice behind me asked. I turned and my eyes widened with shock.

"S-Sebastian?" I gasped in astonishment. There he was. My Sebastian, my love, my life, my everything, and for once he wasn't insulting me, trying to break my beautiful face, or giving me a chilling cold glare. He was smiling at me. His eyes that were usually dark and menacing were now so soft and warm that I almost melted looking into them. Not only was he treating me like a normal person but if I heard correctly, he asked me to dance with him. My hearing is just about perfect so he must have asked me to dance. Oh, my dream is coming true. What should I say? I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I wanted to kick myself for it. That only made Sebastian chuckle.

"Is that a yes to my request?" He asked, still smiling.

"What request?" I asked him although I already know it but I loved hearing him say it.

"To grant me the honor to dance with you," he replied, his face now closer to mine, making my face redder than blood gushing out of a body.

"Grant you the honor? Don't you mean granting me the honor?" I asked. Why did I keep asking him stupid questions?

"No, I mean granting me the honor. I am sure you have danced with many men. All that more deserve to be in the presence of such a Goddess like yourself more than one such as I," Sebastian calmly said, taking my hand up to his smooth lips and pecking them slightly. They were so warm. If only I could feel them on my lips and taste them. I bet they are the sweetest things in the world. I need to take a deep breath and take one step at a time. This is a big moment for a lady.

"I-I…Yes, I would be honored- err. I would be glad to honor you to a dance with me," I stuttered. Goodness, I really can't go without acting like a loon around him. A second after that, Sebastian took my hand and swiftly guided me to the center of the dance floor, and brought me close to him. He really knew how to take my breath away. Good thing it takes more than lack of oxygen to kill me. Sebastian put one hand on my waist and another took my hand. I put my free hand on his back and he guided me through the dance with his lithe body. Oh was there anything he couldn't do?

"Y-You are quite the dancer," I told him, showing a nervous smile full of pointy teeth that look like I stole from a great white shark. Sebastian only smiled again and nodded.

"I am one hell of a dancer," he replied, looking down at me. He was wearing not his usual suit and tie but a nice jacket and ascot. He was also wearing spectacles for show. It was the same exact outfit he wore when we were investigating the Jack the Ripper case at Viscount Druit's ball. I was Jack the Ripper of course. I was helping Madame Red kill off all those whores who thought they were better than any other woman and could just laugh at me but who's the one laughing now? I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back up at Sebastian. The way he looked at me with those ruby eyes, if looks would kill I would be dead. The way he moved us across the dance floor, it was like we were floating. He was amazing. He was my Sebaschan. Sebaschan was my little nickname for him. I heard that in Japan the word 'chan' was used for someone you admired. It sounded like his real name so I thought it would be so cute.

"S-Sebaschan," I stuttered. "I love you," I rested my head on his chest and I could feel and hear his heartbeat. It was music to my ears.

Sebastian simply chuckled. I looked up at him. "What was that for?" I asked. He smiled.

"You amuse me," he replied.

I amuse him? I AMUSE him? That man may be handsome but he sure could be rude sometimes. Just when I opened my mouth to say something he stopped me with a kiss. Sebastian KISSED me! I didn't even ask and he wasn't even drunk or high or anything! His lips were so soft and warm. I expected them to be cold since he was an evil creature but I did say he was different. His lips tasted so good. They were sweeter than candy. I froze for a few seconds and when he broke the kiss I whined quietly in protest. That only made him smirk so I kissed back. I could tell Sebastian was shocked by my actions at first but then he got into it and kissed me back. I would have stopped dancing if he had stopped moving but my Sebby was a great multi-tasker. He could dance, keep me moving, and kiss me all at the same time. I could feel his tongue trying to pass through my lips. As soon as I felt that I swear my heart did ten backflips through flaming hoops. I immediately opened my mouth so he could enter. His tongue moved around mine to tease me so I moved my tongue around his to do the same. I couldn't believe what was happening. I never wanted our kiss to end but of course as soon as I thought that Sebastian broke the kiss.

"Grelle," he whispered in my ear ever so softly. "I love you," he then kissed my ear lightly and stared at me with his lovely eyes.

"S-Sebaschan!" I gasped. I simply couldn't believe this. After all those failures of trying to get Sebastian to say he loved me, he finally said it. I wish I could have said more than just his name but I was in a total state of shock. Sebastian covered my slightly parted lips with a kiss.

"I do love you. I wish to be with you until the world around us ends," Sebastian told me. My face turned as red as my beautiful hair as those words left his mouth. I kissed him again, tears of joy pouring down my cheeks. Sebastian's lips left mine so he could wipe the tears off my face. He smiled at me. Usually his smiles were false but I could tell that this smile was real.

"Mr. Sutcliff," Sebastian said. I tilted my head. Why on earth did he call me Mr. Sutcliff. Ugh, that is what William calls me when he is mad or when I am not working, so, he calls me that all the time. "Mr. Sutcliff," he said again. This time though the voice was not his own. It sounded so familiar. "Mr. Sutcliff!" Sebastian yelled angrily. I found this especially strange for two reasons. One reason was that the voice coming out of Sebastian's mouth wasn't his. Second, Sebastian's face was still calm and happy. It didn't match the tone of his voice at all. Sebastian yelled again for the third time. "MR. SUTCLIFF!" My eyes widened when I recognized the voice.

"W-William!" I gasped. What was he doing inside my Sebastian? Then, my surroundings started to fade. I looked around in confusion. "Sebastian? What's happening…Sebastian?" I turned to where Sebastian was last standing to find him gone. Before I had anytime to call out for him I was suddenly sitting in an uncomfortable, little chair in a dull office, surrounded by what looked like to be unfinished paperwork.

"MR. SUTCLIFF! HOW COME EVERYTIME I LET YOU GO WITHOUT SUPERVISION, YOU GO OFF IN YOUR OWN FANTASY WORLD!" William screamed at me. I jumped out of my seat a little but then looked at him calmly.

"Silly William," I said in the most innocent way that I could. "I was doing my work," I told him, picking up the paperwork and stacking it, so, it would at least somehow look like I was doing my work. William, like always, didn't fall for it. His glare only got colder.

"Really now? Because it looked like to me that you were staring off into space," William snapped at me.

"No, I wasn't. I was just taking a little break," I told William. It was the truth. I just accidentally let the break go a little too long. William took a deep breath and pushed his glasses back up his nose. He did that to calm himself down right before he was about to blow his stack. If he didn't, God only knows what he would do. Apparently he only does it around me. I have absolutely no idea why.

"If you weren't spacing out how come I had to yell your name five times to get your blasted attention?" He asked. That was a good question.

"Umm, I forgot my name," I lied, hopeful that it would pass off, but I highly doubted it, and I was right.

"Do not lie to me! Stop daydreaming and get back to work!" The sadist bastard ordered. I replied to him with an over dramatic groan.

"Ugh, all right!" I replied, pushing my chair in and getting into a work position. I began scribbling and filing the paperwork and after a few seconds of glaring at me, William finally left. As soon as he left I put my pen down, sat in the chair pretzel-legged style, and began to stare off into space again. "Ah, William. A girl can dream can't she?" I whispered to myself. Then, I fell back into that beautiful day-dream, hoping that if I dreamt hard enough, one day it would come true.


End file.
